The Land of Milk and Cookies
by GSRgirlforever
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to the most amazing planet...or does he? This is a one shot guys...really.


The land of milk and cookies

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS and looked at her surroundings. It was beautiful. The ground beneath her feet was a mottled tan and brown swirl. The grass a few feet, at least she assumed it was grass. It looked like grass in its texture, but the color disagreed.

It was a very dark brown color, almost like a field of wheat that had seen too much sun and burnt. The sky was a familiar dark blue color, but the water that met the edge of the sky in the distance was white.

The Doctor came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she reached up and placed hers on his and tore her gaze from the landscape to that of his face. He was taking in their surroundings as well, smiling as he took in a couple of deep breaths.

"Breath in that air" he announced "you know about the land of milk and honey from the bible right?" he asked, looking over at her.

"Yeah?"

"Well this is The Land of Milk and Cookies."

"What do you mean?" she asked "like cookies are going to fall from the sky to feed us."

"No, milk. Milk comes from the sky like rain. It's not really milk, though it does taste the same. This is a fantastic little planet not much smaller than Earths moon. It took them hundreds of years to build it, and look…" he pointed to the mountains in the distance.

"Those are the great chocolate mountains, its peaks covered in ice cream. And over there" he pointed in the opposite direction "is the city of chips."

"The city of chips?"

"Chocolate chips. It's like in the fairy tale of Hansel and Gretel, except there is no wicked witch that eats little children" and he smiled at Rose.

"No witch, but other things?" she asked.

"Nothing harmful, this is actually a good planet. When it snows, it's actually ice cream, when it rains it rains milk."

"And the grass over there, and the lake?" she asked, hoping he would answer what she wanted to hear.

"Yep" he said popping the p "it's chocolate and milk."

Rose bounced up and down on the spot and grabbed his arm "I can't believe a planet like this actually exists." Rose exclaimed before the Doctor grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the city.

"I knew you would like it" he said with a smile.

When they got to the city he took them into a local shop "though pretty much everything is edible on this planet, it's only kind to eat what the shops offer and not the countryside" he said as they walked around, looking at the selections.

Rose nodded her head, imagining what it would be like to go to a clump of grass and break of a bit for a taste. It astounded her that she was thinking that at all.

She took in a deep breath, the aroma of freshly baked goods filling her nostrils and warming her. The two of them looked in the cases filled with every kind of sweet and pastry she had ever seen, and some she had not.

She was contemplating the decision between a cookie and some pastry that was dripping with what looked like caramel and chocolate.

"Ooh, those are good" the Doctor said behind her "they have raspberry filling and are served with a topping of whipped cream."

Her mouth began to water at the thought and she decided she would have to try it. "I'll have that one" she told the elderly woman behind the counter.

"Make that two" he said over her shoulder "and two milks please."

They took their treats and sat at one of the tables by the window. Rose took a bite of her sweet and thought she had died and gone to heaven. From the look on the Doctor's face, she could tell he was thinking the same thing.

She looked outside the window of the shop and glanced across the street. The buildings were made of gingerbread and held together with icing. The windows had been constructed out of sugar instead of glass and were all kinds of bright colors.

It looked like something out of a dream when she was a child. A Wonkaland of desirous sweets she could live off of for the rest of her life. An entire world made of concoctions from a sugar and chocolate.

She took another bite and the taste of raspberries filled her taste buds, the pastry and whipped topping adding to the erotic flavors in her mouth. She closed her eyes and rolled the pastry around in her mouth, letting the combination overwhelm her senses.

This was heaven.

"Rose?" the Doctor said and she ignored him, concentrating on the tastes in her mouth.

"Rose" he said again.

She opened her eyes and the world around her began to melt. The Doctor was no longer sitting in front of her and her surroundings turned to black.

"Rose" she heard again as her body was being shaken "Rose, are you alright?"

She slowly opened her eyes to see The Doctor sitting beside her on the bed, his hand on her shoulder and concern in his eyes.

"You were moaning in your sleep, are you alright?"

"Yeah" she aloud, it had all been a dream "I was just dreaming of the most wonderful world…"

"Oh" the Doctor said, really not sure if he wanted to hear about her dream "I thought you were sick or something, I brought you breakfast" and he held up the plate he had in one of his hands.

Rose looked from him to the plate and then back again, "Rasberry pastry with caramel, chocolate and…" was as far as he got before Rose reached for one and took a bite.

"Please tell me you have a glass of milk here somewhere?" she asked through a mouthful.

He reached behind him and picked up the glass he put on the table and handed it to her with a bemused look.

She took a huge gulp and swallowed it all down, smiling up at him she hugged him, "thanks for making my dreams come true" and she took another bite.


End file.
